Ponderings of the Soul
by EnchantedBlood
Summary: Well, I can't think of the exact words to describe this fanfic without giving it all way...Emerald Tromdlov. Don't actually expect for you to know who I am. No one does...
1. Shaky Beginnings

The name's Emerald. Emerald Tromdlov. I don't expect for you to actually know who I am. No one does. Usually I'm the vague shadow in the background, hiding in the shadows of others' glories, praying not to be noticed. This is quite an easy thing to do really, to disappear, while staying in plain sight. Becoming invisible is a long developed quality that I pride myself in. One of the few albeit, but it's still there. It's simple, I'll explain. First you must actually _want_ to vanish. Not in the exact literal sense, though it is quite similar really. I don't mean to disappear without a trace, never to be seen again of course. Because, though invisible I am, I still must bask in the light at times, even if it may be dim and unnoticed by most.

Anyways, I'm getting off the topic. It would seem very rational to have to want to disappear to actually _disappear. _You must slowly fade away at first, so that those who even pay the slightest speck of attention to you aren't wont to notice. Gradually withdrawing into yourself certainly takes the patience of a saint, but if you're willing enough, it will happen. Eventually people will, slowly but surely, begin to leave you to yourself, and quit trying to rip you from your self-contained shell. Ultimately they will cease to remember who you are, or at best, have an indistinct memory of you. They probably will never be able to bring your name to mind...this is what has happened to me, after years of hard work, I've perfected it in all its ways.

Maybe I was wrong about this being so easy; in fact it is a considerably difficult task to take at hand. But keep in mind it _can_ be done. I'm living proof. My name is Emerald Tromdlov, and I am nonexistent to this dubious world...

"Emerald! Emerald Tromdlov!" Professor McGonagall called. _Here it is, the moment of truth. Finally arrived. My sorting ceremony... Yes, moment of truth indeed. These next few seconds will determine the rest of my life...or at least the next seven years. I don't know if I should be excited, about to throw up, or run out of the Great Hall as fast as my legs can possibly carry me...I know I should be feeling one of these, all of these, or at least something. Yet somehow, I find myself incapable of feeling anything...at all. Oh, well. I guess seven years of suppressing all emotions might have something to do with it...nah! Hee-hee._"Ms. Tromdlov?" Professor McGonagall repeated with a mild hint of puzzlement. _Oops! Guess I got a little caught up in my thoughts!_ I slowly approached the bench. I never knew it possible for a mere bench to look so foreboding, yet here it did. I tentatively took a seat, and with a small smile of encouragement from Professor McGonagall, the hat was placed on my head. 

Let me tell you, I don't think I'll ever forget this moment; well it was quite a deal longer than a moment really. In truth, was more on the lines of a quarter of an hour...or maybe longer still. Oh well! It does not matter! My point continuing...when the sorting cap was first placed atop my head; there was a half-hearted interest in the hall sprinkled here and there. Not many were paying attention at this point. And I mean, who could blame them? They'd spent the past hour and half watching a horde of 11 yr. Olds being sorted into the various houses. Watching little kids being sorted can only hold so much appeal for so long. I was the last person to be called naturally, so this and all else combined are substantial reasoning enough for the extreme lack of interest. Anyways, I'm beginning to ramble.

So there I sat, waiting for the hat to say something, anything. But it did not, well not at first. I could tell that _something_ was doing a great deal of scrutinizing, they just couldn't figure out exactly what they thought of me. And of course by 'they' I mean the sorting hat. So here I sat, and there every body in the hall sat...waiting...and waiting more still...and then more waiting. The people surrounding me slowly began to notice something wasn't quite right, why was this girl sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head if she'd already been sorted. But of course she hadn't indeed been sorted yet, so those whispers died down rather quickly, only to be replaced by more. What was going on here? Why wasn't the hat saying something? The teachers were getting a little nervous. Never in all the history of Hogwarts had this ever happened before! Something must be wrong, maybe this girl doesn't belong here after all, maybe she was a mistake, it could happen...And just when Professor McGonagall was about to take the hat, it spoke.

I find it rather odd, a hat talking, as if it has a mind of it's own. It's...it's unnatural...But who am I to say a hat can't think for itself and talk for itself? No one. Exactly, I couldn't say anything about it, because it really has just as much right to speak and think as me. Maybe even more! Who knows? The point is, the hat talked, and what it had to say was by far, one of the most interesting things that I've ever heard in my short time on this planet as of yet.

"This girl. She's unusual, VERY unusual...strange...she seems to distinctly calling towards one house, but at the same moment her soul yearns for another, and even stranger still her destiny seems to be solely bound to yet another house. This is a girl of many desires... none of which are ever expressed. She wants so many things, but will never suggest to you that she is anything less than satisfied. No matter how untrue this may be. I can not decide for this girl. Her house must be chosen of her own will. I am steadfast in my decision. This girl CANNOT be accepted into any house, she must stay separate until her moment comes. Not an instant sooner." With that the hat closed its mouth and waited in silence...

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic I've ever posted so I'll appreciate any comments or advice you may have! Thanks again!


	2. Good Impressions

Chapter Two 

The entire hall was quiet, every face turned in shock. Everyone seemed to be spellbound. But of course this would wear off rather quickly, to promptly be replaced by furious whispering. Soon the whispers grew amongst the students into a tremendous roar. Gossip and theories spread like wildfire. Everyone fighting for the chance to talk, which resulted in an indiscernible reverberation. The teachers, slowly recovering from their initial shock, tried to settle the students down. But so far, this was proving to be a futile task. It was none other than the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore himself that silenced everyone.

"_Enough_!" he bellowed, his voice magically amplified. One and all froze in silence and turned to face the headmaster. Every eye in the Great Hall fixed on that snowy-bearded man standing on top of the head table. Rather comical sight really, I would've laughed, if the occasion wasn't so serious.

"Everyone," he began again. "Needs to cool down a bit and relax. You may open your mouths as wide and often as you like. But I suggest, for now, that you put them to good use and devour this scrumptiously prepared feast you see before you!" With a wave of his wand, enough food to feed a small army twice over appeared before them. The houses quickly sat down, cheerfully chattering about a myriad of different topics, and stuffing their stomachs to their heart's content.

Emerald watched them in sort of half-disgusted awe. It seemed as if they'd all forgotten about her almost as soon as they'd noticed. _Well...this is_ _awkward. Where am I supposed to sit? On the floor? Though that's probably not top priority right now, now is it? Oh well1 If I must think of something, why not that? At least I **sort** of know where to begin..._

Emerald glanced over at the professors, who didn't seem to take any more notice of her. _Okay...this is just plain weird! I know that my effectiveness at going unnoticed and generally ignored was good, but not **this** good! What are these people's problems?! Sigh Oh well... I'm not really that hungry. Even though that **is** a bit beside the point. Maybe I'll just slip out. Glances at teachers It's not as if it'll be that hard. _

Just as she was about to make a hasty exit, a hand lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Emerald immediately spun around, nearly tripping on her own feet. A golden-skinned hand reached out to balance her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Emerald slowly looked down at the soft hand grasping her arm. The boy, noticing what he was doing, quickly let go, muttering an apology as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

_I just stared at the spot for a moment, before realizing I was acting rather **unseemly**, if you will. I turned my face up towards his and are eyes locked. And I bet I know what you're thinking, love at first sight? Yeah, right. I don't know much about love, so my qualifications might be a bit shaky here. Bu this, I assure you, was most certainly not head-over-heels-falling-fast-and-about-to-swoon **love. **No, this was more along the lines of **EXTREMELY** awkward._

_We just stood there saying nothing and staring at each other. Both painfully aware how awkward this was. If someone had walked past us at that moment (although I can't really say if anyone **actually** did or not) they would have thought us to be having a staring contest. Maybe we were, I don't know. But I know I sure wasn't going to back down and turn my gaze away first. That seemed to be his sentiments also._

_I'm telling you! We probably would've kept it up, our unblinking battle of wills. Well notice I said** probably**. It might've been like that if it hadn't been for one tiny little factor. Yeah, for instance, I don't know...me being **thrown** into him! Which coincidently, is _exactly _what happened. Well maybe not "thrown", but I sure was shoved or something. Because the next thing I know, we're sprawled on the floor, and I'm in his lap. Charming, no? Way to go on an absolutely magnificent first impression Emerald! Heh-heh, **no**._

A/N: So did you guys like it? I know they're kind of short. But if I wanted to write as mush as I would like to on this, I 'd never get _anything_ done. Please review if you would! Any little snippets of advice to help me improve please let me know! Thanks! Love ya guys!

---Enchanted---


	3. Arrogance is All in the Way You Play It

Chapter Three 

"I--- I'm sorry!" I stuttered. But in my embarrassment I forgot to actually get out of his lap and just sat there for a moment or two, both of us pointedly avoiding the other's eyes. The young man cleared his throat and glanced towards me. Me, not being the sharpest knife in the crayon box, didn't quite get the gist, and looked around confusedly. "Urgh-hmm!" he cleared his throat again, this time looking down at me and staring, all the while blushing crimson.

Horror. Yes, that's just about the only word fit enough to describe what I was feeling at that exact moment. Sheer and utter horror at what I was doing. So fully horrified I couldn't even dare breathe, let alone move. Yet somehow in the deep crevices of my inscrutable mind something, much like adrenaline, coursed through my veins in that very instant, inspiring me to do nothing short of leaping into the air.

I scrambled away so fast I must surely have been a blur to even the quickest eye, nothing but a mere flash. "I am _so_ sorry! I can't _believe_ I just did that! I was just—I just –I---" words failed me after that. And you know what the oddest thing that (I'd have to say) happened all evening, was that boy's reaction. He just stood up, brushing himself off, which of course isn't all that strange really. No, what I'm talking about is how he just burst into these peals of unrestrained laughter!

First reaction was not having the slightest _clue_ as to respond. Then the realization hit me that he might be laughing _at_ me. Which I can reasonably understand, I guess. But I do have _some_ pride. I mean, come on! The guy was practically having a fit. So of course I was bound to get a bit huffy. "I _did_ apologize. I'd think you'd have enough decency to spare me more embarrassment than has already occurred, but apparently I overestimated your character." Just as I was about to stalk off, he suddenly quit laughing.

"I wasn't laughing at you _or_ your apology," he began rather sternly "I was merely finding the hilarity of the sheer awkwardness of this whole situation I found myself in." His voice softened a bit before he continued, "I most certainly didn't mean to offend you Miss Tromdlov."

_Whatever I thought I expected, it definitely wasn't this. How am I supposed to respond? I've already made quite a fool out of myself. And I just know anything I might say will only prove my idiocy all the more! Oh well! I can't possibly make things any worse so here it goes!_

"I'm sorry for assuming what I did. And you're completely right, this _is_ very awkward and---....What I mean to say is, let's start from the beginning and forget all of this ever happened...for now at least.... Please?"

He smiled brightly, showing a mouth full of pearly white teeth and his blue eyes glittered mischievously. "Sure," he said in good humor "The name's Sirius, Sirius Black." He then gave a small bow

"Well, _Sirius_. It's a pleasure to meet one so _chivalrous_ as yourself."

"Oh, but isn't it?" he replied with that same impish grin. I laughed unexpectedly. _It's hard to remember the last time that happened...I think I was 6 or so..._Sirius' voice brought me out of my reverie. "So, little one, may I inquire as to _your_ name?

"Oops! I can't believe I forgot!"_ Yes, I can. _"My name is Emerald. Emerald Tromdlov!"

"Ah, yes. Of course I already knew that though. No didn't I? But oh! I forgot we're previously unacquainted! For I've never seen you before in my 12 full years of life! Am I not correct?" he replied teasingly.

_He's teasing me! Oh well. Two can play that game..._

"Oh, but of course. I surely would've remembered such an angelic face as yours." Sirius smiled candidly, with just a hint of a flush to his cheeks.

"Lord heavens no! You'd never be able to forget someone as divinely handsome as myself! Whose face lights up with a thousand watts every moment a smile crosses my velvet-like lips!"

I snorted. "Well aren't you arrogant, but there is _one_ beauty that opposes your own."

An eyebrow shot up as he said. "Aghast! This cannot be! Someone's beauty that can dare compare to my own! Who _is_ this beauty! I must know!" He finished with a scandalized look.

"Oh, you haven't noticed? It is none other than myself. I guess you are as blind as you are beautiful." I retorted in mock condescension.

"Yes! Indeed! How _could_ I have not noticed! You are the very incarnation of a goddess!"

" You stand corrected Sirius. For I _am_ a goddess. You must _bow _before my almighty wrath!" That was about all I could possibly take, I was on the verge of bursting into tears of mirth. And the horror and fake shock on Sirius' face was certainly _not_ helping! It was only a matter of seconds before my composure would be dissolved. Sirius gave me a wounded look and dropped onto his knees and bowed his head to the ground.

I nearly collapsed in my fit of laughter. It was just _too_ funny! Everything! Just too much! Every single moment of the night replayed itself in my head. _The horrid trains ride here, as everyone talked to friends and laughing on the while. __ Riding across the lake in the boat, alone. Being shoved onto the rocks across the shore as everyone one scrambled out of their boats, not noticing me. The sorting hat practically rejecting me, those few horrifying seconds I'd thought the whole Hogwarts letter had been a mistake. My embarrassment at the awkwardness around Black the black cloaked figures chasing me as I tried to run away but couldn't escape. Groping hands bruising me as I was stripped of my---_

"EMERALD!" I was jerked from my memories by Sirius' voice and violent shaking. _What's going on?! What's he doing? Why is he yelling my name and jerking my shoulders? Did something happen? Last thing I remember was---Oh, yes...I remember...unfortunately..._

"What happened?" I asked, although I was fairly sure I already knew, but felt compelled to ask anyways. _This is going to lead to a lot of questions. I must think something up, and fast by the look on Sirius' face..._

A/N: So...did you guys like it? I'm rather proud of myself for writing this so soon. Usually you have to practically drag my lazy arse up! Hee-hee! I would like to thank my two reviewers. I was so happy to get reviewers! The first chapter, absolutely no on reviewed! Anyways! Muchas Gracias to Smiley Face3 and Thestraltamer! Thnks again! Next chapter coming soon! Toodles!


	4. I Smell Mischief Amidst

Chapter Four

"What happened?" I asked, although I was fairly sure I already knew, but felt compelled to ask anyways. _This is going to lead to a lot of questions. I must think something up, and fast by the look on Sirius' face..._

"Emerald! Are you okay?! You really scared us!" Sirius exclaimed with concern-filled eyes.

_Okay, you're probably going to ridicule me for this, but instead of handling the situation at hand, I went in a whole 'nother direction. Being fairly sure at what had happened, my mind was only capable of zooming in and focusing on one insignificant word. _"Us?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

Sirius seemed to disregard what I said and continued, "You freaked me out! One minute you were laughing, the next you collapsed on the floor in convulsions! Are you sure you're not okay? We should take you to the Hospital Wing!"

_But of course me, having that one-tracked state of mind at the moment, I repeated dumbly, _"Us?"

With a wave of his hand and an almost incredulous look he just dismissed my question with, "Yeah, James, Remus, Peter and me. Are you okay?" He proceeded to scrutinize me from head to toe, regarding me with wary glances as if he expected me to go into another fit of wild spasms at any moment. Which I know was not at all likely. After all I've never had a double attack before, but how was he to know that?

I finally took the chance to look around me. As I peered over Sirius' shoulder, I noticed a slightly nervous looking young man who had rich brown, just-above-the-shoulder-length hair and dark espresso eyes. Next to him was a slightly beady-eyed kid with dirty blonde hair who had a flushed looking face, and was constantly fidgeting with his hands. Sirius gave me a rough pinch on the cheek, and looked slightly more satisfied at my state of health.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "That hurt!" Sirius just smiled roguishly. By this time a few students who had noticed my "attack," alerted the staff. Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the ever-growing flood of students surrounding us. Funny how I hadn't notice them 'till now.

"What's going on here?!" she asked huffily. _What the hell do you think? You look as if you're about to have an aneurysm or something. _"Why are you on the floor Miss...." _Words seem to fail her at this point. Or she had honestly forgotten my name. Really, senility hits young these days..._

"Tromdlov?" Sirius supplied with laughter in his voice.

McGonagall gave Sirius a sharp glance before turning back towards me. "Why are you on the floor Miss Tromdlov?" she repeated.

I was actually pretty surprised at my own audacity at what I said next. "Oh, Professor! I just fancied a little lie down, and decided that this marble floor looked rather inviting!" Sirius laughed right out, while the dark-eyed one of his friends stifled a grin and the twitchy one laughed uneasily. _I just noticed something! One of Sirius' friends must be missing, cause I could've sworn he'd named three people beside himself...Oh, well back to the present._

Professor McGonagall seemed like death itself in comparison to Sirius, and she did not seem in the least bit, amused. In fact, she looked slightly perturbed...whom am I kidding?! She was **_royally_** pissed! She fixated such a stern gaze upon me that I thought I'd nearly crack under the strain those eyes seemed to be emanating. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and looked away.

Only to meet the headmaster's twinkling eyes, who seemed to be enjoying all of this a little _too_ much. I resisted the urge to flinch, and instead settled for wiping my face clean, completely devoid of all emotion whatsoever. This, I suspect, only made his eyes grin wider. (If that makes any sense.) His face was creased lightly with thin wrinkles, and only the slightly trace of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

_Sirius, God Bless Him. Was such an angel at that moment, he came to my rescue from the heinous McGonagall and the mad Dumbledore. _"Um—Professor McGonagall. I think it would be best if we discussed this in private, for it is a rather...well..._fragile_ subject for our Emerald dearest." He gave me a small wink before continuing, my cue to play along. _Though I hardly need to, since it is more than somewhat close to the truth...but he doesn't need to know that. _"So if you wouldn't too terribly mind..." This time he had a hint of hardness in his voice.

Professor McGonagall looked slightly affronted, but before she could reply, an earsplitting "BOOM" reverberated across the room, accompanied by a cloud of red and purple smoke. The Great Hall flew into an uproar: some panicking, others laughing as if it were some great joke. "That's are cue babe!" Sirius said with a wink before scooping me up in his arms and practically _skipping_ out of the hall, with me in tow. At least now I think I know where Sirius' missing friend went...

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it was kind of short, but I had SO much homework to do! I figure that I can either write relatively short chapters and update about every other day, or make you guys wait like a month and have a really **_long _**chapter. No offense for those who like it that way, but I'd rather do the former.****The last chapter was written a bit weird, when I went back and reread it, I was like "What was that all about?" Oops! Thank-you **Smileyface3 (**thanks for reviewing ch. 1! Too nice of you! lol and **Thestral Tamer**! My reviewers! Yay! It's so nice to be able to say that! Well, in answer to a couple comments. I didn't actually know it was going to be Sirius either; it was a last second spur-of-the-moment thing! You know? Oh and I originally hadn't planned this fic to be pre-Harry at all! Go figure. One thing led to another and well, that's what ended up happening! Well, I'm glad my readers enjoyed. So see ya next time!


	5. Meetings, Known and Unknown Welcome, and

Ponderings of the Soul

Chapter 5 

We were sprinting down the hall, or I should say _Sirius_ was sprinting, I was just, you know, kind of barely hanging on as we slid down hallway after hallway, and I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I could have _sworn_ we dashed through a solid wall or two…Anyways, we were going pretty fast, and Sirius was apparently taking me somewhere, though I had no idea as to actually what or _where_ this somewhere was…is.

_There is one noticeably good thing about this whole, err, affair, Sirius has seemed to momentarily forgotten about my collapse. Maybe not forgotten, but at the very least distracted._ The whole "escape" couldn't have possible taken more than a few minutes, cause the next thing I know, we're standing in front of the…infirmary? _Oh God! I didn't think he was actually serious when he was speaking with McGonagall! This is going to be so embarrassing!_

"Whew! That must have been some kind of record!" Sirius exclaimed. "Was that a riot or what?! That was so cool! Gotta give Jamesie the props on that one! Almost beats the confetti catastrophe from first year!"

"Uh…all it was some trick smoke, not very original if you ask me. But if you were to have added a simple laughing charm--"

"Oh! But they _will_ be laughing trust me!" Sirius interrupted. "Didn't you wander why we got out of there so fast?"

"To escape the blame that you're surely owed," I suggested.

"Well, besides that!" I looked at him blankly, not quite sure of exactly what he was referring too. "There was a charm on that smoke, and it was to be set off no later than 15 seconds after initial ignition." He paused before giggling, "James put a tickling charm on it. They'll all be rolling on their sides laughing their heads off! Even the Slytherins! What a sight to see! Too bad we're missing it, but I had too get you to the---"

I cut him off, briskly changing the subject, "But won't the teachers figure out what you've done and just reverse the spell?"

"Well if they can stop laughing long enough maybe…Oh and did I forget to mention that there is 15 minute minimum before our charm will react to another, reversal or otherwise." Sirius smiled at me devishly.

"Wow, you're good…" I said in partial disbelief. _Why does he suddenly remind me of Andric?_

I didn't realize I'd spoken my thoughts aloud until Sirius asked, "Who?"

"Uh, oops! I was just thinking, err, aloud."

Sirius chuckled, "That's okay. I'm as guilty at times!"

"All of the time you mean!" a voice from behind said in humor. I spun around so fast I almost did a double take (whatever that means). I looked a bit ruffled, I'm sure, but Sirius looked as if he'd been expecting him, which knowing him, he probably had.

The boy moved from the shadows into the flickering torch light with Sirius and me. I noted straight away that he was by far one of the most handsome -- I'd even say beautiful --guys I've ever met. Not as striking as Sirius for sure, but definitely some competition for him. He was handsome in a…messy sort of way. He had a disheveled mess of black silky locks crowning his head, and to-die-for rich brown eyes that seemed to pierce right through you, able to see beyond any façade… thin wire spectacles perched precariously on the bridge of his nose… I realized I was staring as this new boy gave me an odd look and whispered something to Sirius that sounded an awful like, "Are you sure she's all, you know, _there_?" This made Sirius laugh and me to stop staring, a faint blush beginning to color my cheeks.

"Hey Em," Sirius started. I raised an eyebrow at the shortening of my name, but didn't say anything and he just continued, seemingly not noticing. "This is my best mate, James, James Potter… Ain't he a doll?" He reached over and pinched James' cheek, and James just smiled wide, with his cheek still being held captive by Sirius' thumb and index finger. "Jamesie! Meet my beauty super-ior. My new girl Em!"

"You wish!" I laughed at his last comment. Sirius winked at me as James just laughed.

"Ouch! Rejected! Shot down! _That's_ gotta be a first!" James said. James and I became quick friends, as Sirius had already been deemed buddy for life in my mind. We stood there chatting for a bit, our original purpose forgotten for the time being…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trio, a crimson-eyed young man's eyes glinted with something close to pure malevolence; his plan was falling into place _perfectly.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, very short chapter. Sorry about that. Not a very good one either…And sorry for making you guys wait over a month for this chapter! I've just been so busy! Ack! SO much to do! Christmas break started today though, so I decided to start it off with something productive! Making this chapter! Lol. I still have a ton of chores to do, but they can wait. I hope you guys know how much I'm "sacrificing" for you by making this chapter first. Lol . I had originally planned for this to be WAY longer. But after writing that last line, I knew I was doomed to stop there for now. As soon as I post this though I'm going to start the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Yay! I have eleven! Yes! 11! Woo-hoo! Oh and per chance would any of you wonderful readers be interested in becoming a BETA for me. I would so so so, appreciate it! Thanks again and catch ya next time!

Reviewer Thanks

**Smileyface3: **Thanks! Glad you liked it. Romance between them?…Maybe….evil cackle (lol)

**Thestral tamer: **There is a reason for her convulsions…I just haven't figured out what it is exactly. (lol) You should try the recipe! Tell me how it tastes! - Sorry for making you wait so long, I was being lazy. And this was a lousy, not to mention extremely short chapter. Sorry about that!

**Mellonim: **I'm so happy! You like it! You really like it! Yay! I love getting encouraging reviews! Thanks!

**Rose/Misao (whoever you are!):** lol. I'm going to call you later and read this to ya! Aren't you happy! Lol. Talk to ya later! Hope you like the chapter!


	6. Tickling Fiasco

Ponderings of the Soul

**Chapter 6**

Yeah…Okay, we, James, Sirius, and I that is, were still at it, talking and joking around. It'd been nearly an hour since the 'tickling fiasco', as I have so dubbed it. James was currently re-enacting, quite vividly I might add, some kid's reaction to a joke they had played on him. Although James was quite a sight to see, and his re-enactment was pretty humorous, I thought the joke itself was rather cruel.

"Greasy git! Didn't even see it coming!" James said with obvious animosity in his voice. I shifted uncomfortably. _Yeah sure, I don't know the guy he's talking about, doubtless that I will soon, but I still am uncomfortable with James' bashing of, what's his name, ---Snivellus, or such? _

Sirius, noticing my unease, opted for changing the subject. "So how about that prank at dinner tonight? Ingenious job James, the last minute modifications of that prank! Whew! That was fantastic! Now we gotta think up a suitable name for it…hmm…"

Of course I already had this whole thing covered, "The Tickling Fiasco, isn't it obvious? It's perfectly clear to me that The Tickling Fiasco of 2nd year (your second year I mean), is what it's destined to be." I said with a smug smile.

James and Sirius exchanged looks and began to ponder this over.

"It _does_ have possibility, one must admit."

"Yes, true true, classy yet…"

"…Scandalous," Sirius finished.

"But is it _really_ good enough, one must decide these things carefully…"

"Yes, _very_ carefully…"

"Almost…"

"…too perfectly."

" So we're in agreement?"

"Yes, it's perfectly…"

"Divine," finished James.

"Spectacular."

"It works."

"What we mean to say is that…"

"We love it!" they both ended in unison.

My eyes were slightly bulging. That was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever heard. _They seemed sort of like one person with two voices and separate bodies…Well that's a weird thought for ya!_ I shook my head and said, "Amazingly enough, I actually followed that."

Sirius and James beamed at me. "We knew…" Sirius began.

"…you would," finished James.

"Okay you guys can stop that any time now." I said, they were starting make me edgy…

"But come on. You know you…"

"…think it's…"

"…cute."

"Okay you guys, seriously, stop it." I said, I was starting to get itchy and my palms were beginning to sweat.

Sirius and James just laughed, though I was finding the situation far from funny. I don't know why them doing that back-and-forth thing, bothered me. It just did. _And I know if they don't stop doing that this instant, there's going to be some serious boo-boos in some hurtful places._

"But…"

"…it's…"

"…so much fun…"

"…to see you squirm!"  
_Count to ten Emerald, just…just count to ten…_Though my self-attempted calming techniques weren't helping very much at the moment. I was about to pounce on one of them. In fact, I had just plunged towards James, when suddenly a pair of strong arms snatched me from behind, pulling me back, and successively keeping me away from my ever-so-lucky prey.

"Hey!" I started to shout, but was interrupted by a laughing voice.

"If anyone gets to attack those two, it'll be me first." He said.

"Hey Remy! How nice of you to show up! Is Peter here? Wow, you look a bit frazzled. Been preying on innocent girls again? Just kidding! So what's your prob? Is something wrong? Why are you going to assail us? Huh? Why are you glaring? Are you su---?" James would've have rattled on, I'm sure, if it hadn't been for Remy.

Remy, whom I'm taking to be Remus, stopped him mid-sentence with "Silencio!" and a harsh glare.

Me, not one to pass up on a chance, decided to let out a squeak that was supposed to resemble "Will you let me go?" but didn't turn out quite so. Sounded more like a gurgling sqeakish thing…any who! I did succeed in gaining Remus' attention. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, then upon realizing what he was doing, let go of me quickly, and nearly shoved me away.

"Pardon me," he began. "I got a little…distracted…"

Regaining my balance, I said, "Oh it's quite alright, it was just a little uncomfortable that's all…" I rubbed my arms were he'd grabbed hold of me, he may not have looked it, but he was _strong_! _There is no doubt that'll have a bruise there by tomorrow morning…_

Sirius was laughing at Remus' discomfort of the situation, and James was pounding his thighs, and looked a bit like he was having dry heaves, since he was still unable to make any noise aloud, due to the silencing charm. _This was a very odd sight, and I do believe that you'd have had to be there to fully grasp what I'm trying to describe. It was on the verge of being extremely scary, and at the same time, extremely scary…_

"So Rem, what's got you so obviously pissed?" asked Sirius, sobering up.

"I believe I might know the answer to that." I piped up.

Sirius looked to me in amusement. "So you can read minds now?"

"Hello," I said. "It _really_ isn't that hard to figure out. It definitely has something to do with the Tickling Fiasco." I concluded.

"The what?" Remus asked.

"The 'Tickling Fiasco' as it has so been christened, by our wonderful Emerald over here." Sirius said, gesturing towards me. I gave a slight bow, succeeding in my attempt to make him and James laugh. Which by the way, James had yet to stop doing.

Remus looked at us all in a, I'd almost say incredulous, look.

"Am I right in my presumptions?" I casually reminded him.

He stared for a moment, and then remembered what he was going to berate the two tricksters' with. "You could have at least _warned_ me ya know!? So I could've been prepared! Are you aware how painful it is to be laughing for twenty minutes straight?!"

"It was only 15…" Sirius pointed out, but immediately shut up at the wiltering glance he was given by Remus.

Remus paused another second before continuing. "One second you were standing right next to me, then the next you just disappear with _her!_"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble…"

"No! Emerald, it isn't your fault, it's me and Jamesie. You're right Remy, we should've said something to you…" Sirius said with an apologizing smile.  
"Ah, that's alright Siri, I know you didn't mean to exclude me from the last-minute details…" Remus said with a smile, before turning towards me. " I wasn't implying that you were to blame, just so ya know." He gave me a friendly smile, which turned into a look of realization. "Oh! I almost forgot! Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to his office, as I slipped out of the Great Hall!"

"Really?" asked Sirius. "it's probably about your sorting or something. Which by the way, I'm rather curious about. Make sure to ask him why the hat rejected you. You can fill us in on all the details later!"

" I wasn't exactly _rejected, _I'll have you know." I stated. "And besides, how will I be able to fill you guys in if I can't even find were you are."

"Don't worry about that doll!" Sirius said.

"Quit mocking me."

Sirius gave me a mischievous smile before continuing. "I'm not mocking you…love. And don't worry about finding us, because I assure you, _we_ will be finding _you_."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Remus. "So should we get going?"

"I suppose we should," he said with a smile. "Follow me, we aren't that far from the headmaster's office."

Sirius grabbed James, who by the way, _still _couldn't talk, and began dragging him behind him as he started following us.

"Sirius," said Remus stopping and halfway turning. " I was also informed that James and you were to report to Professor McGonagall's office…" Remus, noticing his words hadn't in the least deterred Sirius, said. "_Immediately_"

"Ah! James you're no fun!" Sirius whined with a pout. "Fine! James and me will have loads more fun any ways!"

"I'm sure you will," said Remus in an amused voice. Sirius and James stuck their tongues out and "huffily" stocked off towards their Head of House's office. "I don't envy them," remarked Remus as we began walking again.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well let's just say that McGonagall, is…_far_ from pleased with their little stunt…" he answered. We didn't talk much on that walk to Dumbledore's office, it seemed like it took an eternity, but my perception of that night is a little _off,_ I must admit… But yours would be to if you'd experienced such a, I want to say difficult, but it really wasn't all that bad, night. So I'll just leave it at…an, _odd_, evening… And it was about to get a whole lot stranger…

A/N: Wow. This has to be the quickest I've ever written a chapter! You guys must be so grateful! So HAPPY! So…Ecstatic? Was it a good chapter? Because I'm honestly a little unsure… Please review! This was a Christmas present of sorts to you readers of mine! Merry Christmas! Actually, one of the reasons I updated so fast it because of Thestral Tamer. Go you girl! (I'm guessing you're a girl) So is anyone interested in being my BETA? Please? Anyone? Okay, well I'm not forcing any of you, I'd just be really happy if one of you would volunteer. Anyways! Merry Christmas you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! No matter how short it may have been! Oh and kudos to **Smileyface3 **and **Thestral Tamer**, my most devoted readers from the start! Yay! Okay, never ever again refer to Christmas as Crimbo, which just creeps me out. I'm not exactly sure why, but it does. Sorry about that! And in answer to Smiley, Lily will show up at some point, cause she has a part to play in this. It might be small, but she'll show up nevertheless! And Allie-Bug, thanks for listening, although I know you don't mind…do you?! J/K. Okay this is a really long Author's Note, and my idiotic brother is_ really_ getting on my nerves! So I best get going for now. Once again have a wonderful Christmas, and Farewell for now!

---Enchanted---

p.s. I'm changing my username to **Socks **if I can get it to work. Just wanted to let you guys know!


	7. Enchanted's Gift to You!

_Dup, doo, doo…Oh! Hello there! I am so bored! I called two of my friends earlier, but now there is nothing left to do…let's start the next chapter!_

Ponderings of the Soul

Enchanted's Gift to You

Chapter 7

* * *

When we finally stopped walking, I took it to be our arrival at Dumbledore's office. We had stopped in front of a rather ugly gargoyle carved from what appeared to be granite, or some such similar stone. "We're here," announced Remus. 

"Uh, okay…" I said. _Maybe Remus'll explain. _Remus just stood there, not saying a thing. We stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Finally I spoke up, trying to scatter the quiet that we'd been cloaked in. "Isn't there supposed to be a door, or something?"

"No."

_Okay that wasn't very helpful. So much for Remus being useful._ I looked at Remus closely; he appeared to be deep in thought. We stood in silence for a few minutes, just as I was about to say something else, Remus spoke.

"He usually chooses candy names as his password. While we were standing here I was compiling a list of the entire candy name's I'm aware of. Feel free to speak up if you have any suggestions."

I, still not exactly sure what we were trying to accomplish, nodded my head and began to think as Remus began naming various sweet items.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans," he said. Nothing happened. "Chocolate Frogs," he tried again. _Still_ nothing happened. We continued on like that for quite awhile. As soon as I'd think of a name Remus hadn't yet said, he'd say it before I got the chance.

* * *

"Cockroach Cluster," Remus said, in a clearly exasperated tone. We'd been going at this for a good hour and a half by now. Remus gave out a heavy sigh and said to me. "I'm sorry Emerald, I can't think of any more." He paused; I'm assuming he was hoping for some input from me. "I'm open to any suggestions." He said hopefully, after I had failed to chip in my bit. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Remus, but I'm pulling up a blank." I said in an apologetic tone as Remus' face proceeded to fall at my words. "Unless..." I said, an idea beginning to form in my head.

"Continue," Remus said.

"I don't think it'll be right." I started.

" Do you really think I care if it's right or not by now?"

"I suppose not…" I said as he looked at me, visibly annoyed. "Okay, jeesh, you can quit looking at me like that." (Just for the record, he didn't) "Err…" I started to say, feeling foolish for talking to a hunk of stone, though I really wasn't talking to it. Because that would mean I was expecting a response, which I certainly wasn't. It was more like _directing_ my words at it. Any way! "Dr, Pepper." There, I said it, but I wasn't expecting what happened next. The gargoyle stretched his arms above his head and turned, revealing a spiral of stone stairs.

"Great job Emerald! You did it! I never would have guessed that!" Remus said, beaming at me. A look of shock was plastered across my face, you think I'd be used to this sort of stuff happening by now, since I've lived in the magical world my whole life, yet these things never seize to amaze me… "By the way," Remus said. "Who's this Dr. Pepper guy?"

I looked over at him and started to laugh, and began dragging him up the stairs after me. As I stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office, my jaw nearly dropped, it was nothing short of awe-inspiring. If my jaw had fallen any further, I'm sure it would have touched the floor. I looked over at Remus, who had seen the office often enough, for certain reasons going unsaid for the moment, and even though knowing what to expect, his expression was nearly as amazed as mine.

There were gidgets and gadgets _everywhere_. Dumbledore's collection was one of such that gave even _Malfoy's_ assemblage a run for his money. Although, true that Lucius' collection consisted of mainly dark and _"less than legal"_ items, whereas Dumbledore had shelves and shelves, of…stuff. I'm not quite sure what they _all_ were, though a few I did recognize.

"Come in, come in children." A kind and crackly voice floated down to us from somewhere inside the upper level of the office. "Do pardon me for the mess, I haven't had much time to get everything together, it being the first day and all." I didn't think it looked messy at all; it was rather neat in a…scattered sort of way…

Professor Dumbledore descended the spiral stairs leading from above. "But then again, I usually don't have any "visitors" (he emphasized this word) until at least day two of the school year…isn't that right Remus?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile.

Remus blushed slightly, and looked at the floor, while Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Now I believe we have some business to attend to," the headmaster said as he turned to face me. "Remus, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside, this shouldn't take long. When we're done I'd like for you to escort Miss Tromdlov to her new quarters."

Remus nodded his head and said a quick, "Yes, sir professor," and left. Leaving Professor Dumbledore and me alone in his office. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat in the high-backed maroon armchair, while conjuring up a purple and green poofy looking chair for me. "Do sit down." He said, gesturing towards the chair. I gave a small smile and sat in it. And I have to say, out of the many chairs I've sat in during my life, that has _got_ to be the most comfortable. I believe I gave a slight sigh as I plopped into the chair.

"That was a wonderful feast wouldn't you agree?" the headmaster said conversationally, as I settled into the chair.

"Yes, it was certainly…interesting." I answered with a small smile. Anxiety was beginning to bubble up my throat from within. My sudden nervousness was derived from the complete lack of knowing what to expect.

Dumbledore smiled and said. "Yes, very interesting." I returned the smile, my unease beginning to fade. We sat in silence for a moment before he began to speak again. "Now moving on to the matter of your most fascinating sorting. I was quite befuddled to tell you the truth, nothing of this sort has ever occurred here before." I was getting nervous again, I guess it was showing on my face, because his next words seemed to be trying to reassure me. "But don't worry, this isn't a bad thing, just a delightful mystery really! And I do love a good puzzle." He grinned at me with those sparkling blue eyes of his. " This is just a great riddle to be solved! But until it is solved, we must find a place for you stay! I'd let you chose a house to lodge in until your true sorting occurs, but the sorting hat advises against this."

"So…if I can't be sorted into a house, then where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"Glad you asked that! That 'tis but a simple matter! We have extra rooms tucked in the most unusual places _all_ over this mystifying castle! All that's left to be done is for you decide in which ones you'd like to reside in for the time being."

_Wow. Who would have thought? I was getting all worried over nothing._ "Okay," was about all I could manage. I was so relieved; it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Professor Dumbledore beamed at me, as I beamed back at him.

The headmaster whipped out a map of the castle and gave it a tap with his wand. After tapping it with the wand, a light fog floated up from the map to form into a holographic projection of sorts. "Now lets see here, which one would you like?" he asked me as certain rooms on the map began to glow an eerie green color.

"I don't know," I said. "It's kind of hard to tell what they look like."

"Oh! That isn't a problem!" he smiled and whispered an odd word in Latin or some such foreign language. The smoke map began to swirl and then focused in on one room, showing great bit of detail for a map made from fog. The room was located somewhere in the dungeons, the walls were made of thick stone, but spelled to glow a reddish orange color that resembled a smoldering fire_. The result was rather cool, or heh-heh, **hot**_. I chuckled inwardly at the lame joke. As I looked closer, I saw a queen sized bed with a crimson velvet covering, and what appeared to be black silk sheets peeking up from under the coverlet. On one of the walls was a life size portrait of the burning library of Alexandria. The effect of the whole room was fairly chilling…

The room faded away as another one appeared, the room was located somewhere in the North Tower. There was a high window on one wall that overlooked the entire grounds, which were currently being lit up by the pale blush of the moon. On the opposite wall there was a bubbling fountain with sparkling crystals at the base. A small twin-sized bed was tucked in a small alcove below a smaller version of the other window.

Once again the room faded out and another one came into view. This one was less grandeur than the previous two, but still had it's charm, in a rustic kind of way. This one was on the ground floor and had a small window seat overlooking a quaint little garden, which had been overrun with weeds and briars. From the looks of it, it had once been beautiful, magical if you will. But had since fallen into disrepair. A twin-sized bed lay in one corner with a patchwork quilt and fluffy decorative pillows. There were assorted furniture pieces placed around the room, and small portraits of country scenes. A door on the left wall led to a petite powder room, with a small, clawed shower/bath and a single marble sink with a fountain faucet. A toilet was tucked into the corner, next to an oak chest-of-drawers. Yet again the room faded away.

"Should I continue?" asked Professor Dumbledore. I jerked my head towards him. I had been so wrapped up in admiring the rooms; I'd forgotten where I was. A slight blush tinged my cheeks.

"No, I think I've found one that will suit me quite well." I replied with a grand smile. _Yes, it will suit me **perfectly**._ "I want the last room you showed me."

Professor Dumbledore handed me the map. "What?" I began to ask, but he cut me off. "Trust me, you'll be needing it soon. I'll have Remus take you to the first floor, and you can have the map guide you from there. The map will give you instructions once you reach your destination. Now during meal times I don not mind at which table you decide to eat, it will be your choice. Whatever suits your fancy. You can sit at a different one every meal if you like. It does not matter to me and I don't believe the sorting hat will have any objections either. Okay?"

I just stared at him for a moment before nodding my headed in answer.

"Well that seems to be about everything, do you have any questions? Complaints?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head. "Very well, I'll be seeing you soon Miss Tromdlov. Don't be surprised when you receive a summons from me sometime in the next few weeks. We _do_ still have a mystery to solve after all!" He got up from the chair behind his desk and called Remus back into the room. "I must bid you two good night, for it is getting quite late. I'm going to bed; I suggest that you do the same." He gave a big smile as he hastened us out of the room.

We walked down to the first floor as I explained where we were going and what the headmaster had told me, which was not much. After a moment of silence after I finished telling my tale, Remus spoke up.

"I still wanna know who this Dr. Pepper guy is," he said. I looked at him in amusement.

"Dr. Pepper, I'll have you know, is a very distinguished figure in the soft drink world." Remus stared at me with a vacant look, giving me the clear impression of his complete lack of understanding at my words. " My best friend Andric used to drink it all the time. That's what it is, a muggle drink. It's really quite good." I said with a smile.

"How'd you know Dumbledore would pick that particular drink?" Remus asked with interest.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't. He just seems like the sort of guy who would particularly enjoy a nice cold Dr. Pepper. And look! I was right. Who would have thought?"

"You did," said Remus. I just looked at him for a second.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh," was all he said. "So… why do that call it Dr. Pepper?"

"I don't know Remus, they just do."

"But why? I mean, there _has_ to be a reason. They didn't just suddenly decide they were going to name it Dr. Pepper, now did they?" As I was about to answer him, Remus said. "Cause I don't think a soft drink can qualify as a doctor…Can it?"

"No, Remus, it…it can't…"

* * *

_And so ends our tale for now…

* * *

_

A/N: So did you guys like it? This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm rather proud of myself. (Beams at readers) This probably won't be posted for at least a week, even though I'm finished with it. This is mainly for two reasons. **1**) My brother hid the **dsl **cord to the Internet he's trying to keep my dad off the computer, cause he's practically obsessed with it**). 2**) I have tons of homework to do (though this would seem hardly relevant…) **3**) It's Christmas Eve. **4**) I don't feel like it. **5**) I just updated two days ago and I want you to wait a bit, can't let you get spoiled! **6**) If I wait a few days, I can call this your New Year's present!

Moving on…This chapter was fun to write. I'm not quite sure why, it just was. I loved the Dr. Pepper part. A stroke of genius I must admit. Though it really had no purpose to the storyline except for a good laugh. If you did not find this particularly funny, kindly keep it to yourself, and don't rain on my pitifully small parade. (Don't know why I just used that analogy…hmm…anyways!) Tomorrow as I have previously insinuated, is Christmas Day! Yay! Actually, if we're going to be technical, it already is Christmas since it's 12:35 a.m. Which reminds me! I'm super sleepy _and_ I still have to make my bed! (sigh) Oh well…Moving on once again!

My thanks to all of my reviewers! Which have now shrunken to three people. You three should be happy to know that I am writing this only for **Smileyface3, thestraltamer, **_and _theunknown mysterious **Allie-bug**! (lol) and of course myself as of yet. If you review! You can join too! We are going to all be in a club! It shall be known as…err…uh…hmm… Well looks like you special people now have a job! I employ you to seek out a name for our club. Search hard and pick well! Oh! And have a most Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! (Enchanted skips off into the moonlight, humming to the ever popular…**Monkey Bells!…** err…**I'll be Home for Christmas!**

**P.s. You've probably noticed my username has change to **_Tangle of Socks_. **Hee-hee. Hope you like my new username! I'll probably end up changing it back by the end of the week, but just thought I'd have a little fun!**

And just for the record. This chapter was 2,653 words long. Be happy!

**p.p.s. Okay the username thing didn't quite work…but if you try searching my username and nothing pops up, then just assume it has changed 'till further notice.**

**p.p.p.s. Okay thestraltamer for more info on the beta thing please e-mail me if at all possible. My e-mail is on my log-in page, but if for some reason you can't find it,leave your e-mail in your review and I'll e-mail you.And by the way, thanks for your wonderful review! **

**Okays?** **Please e-mail me as soon as you can! **


End file.
